Użytkownik:Akodone/Szkice opowiadania
Nawet słońce wpadające do pokoju Aurélie nie zdołało obudzić dziewczyny. Zrobił to dopiero zapach jajecznicy, który jakoś dotarł do jej świadomości. Ale chwila, jak dotarł tu z kuchni, skoro była na drugim końcu domu? Dziewczyna postanowiła więc otworzyć oczy. Ujrzała nad sobą Luciena trzymającego talerz. — Co ty tu robisz? — zapytała. — Nic, po prostu postanowiłem przynieść ci jajecznicę — odpowiedział chłopak. — A tak na poważnie, to jest już dziesiąta, wypadałoby wstać, śpiąca królewno. — Och, no weź, jest sobota. — Aurélie przetarła oczy. — Nie mogę sobie dłużej pospać? — No może byś mogła, gdyby nie fakt, że w Paryżu szaleje kolejna ofiara akumy. Aurélie jęknęła. Czy Władca Ciem nie mógł dać sobie spokoju ze złoczyńcami chociaż w weekend? — A po co ta jajecznica? — Lepiej, żebyś nie była głodna podczas walki — stwierdził. Dziewczyna postanowiła wreszcie wygrzebać się spod kołdry i usiąść na skraju łóżka. Lucien podał jej talerz, a ona pożarła jajecznicę w ekspresowym tempie. Wiedziała, że Biedronka bardzo nie lubi spóźnień, choć był to dopiero jej trzeci dzień współpracy z superbohaterami. — Flyy — zawołała Aurélie, gdy na talerzu już nic nie zostało. — Niezbyt mi się to podoba, ale musimy znowu ruszyć do walki. — Och, tobie się nic nie podoba — stwierdziło kwami. — Mnie za to się nie podoba, że nie dostałam mojej porcji rodzynek i co? Nie narzekam. — Och, dostaniesz je potem, teraz nie ma czasu — odparła Aurélie. — Flyy, bzycz nad uchem! Gdy zawołała formułkę przemiany, Flyy nie mogła już na nic narzekać. Miraculum ją wciągnęło, a Aurélie stała się Muchą. Jako że niekoniecznie chciało jej się iść na dół tradycyjną drogą zwaną schodami, a do tego w ten sposób bardziej narażała się na wykrycie, wyskoczyła przez okno. Gdyby nie miała swojej gumy, dla której znalazła zastosowanie jako linę, którą zaczepiła o najbliższą latarnię, zapewne by się rozbiła i jej kariera superbohatera zakończyłaby się, jeszcze zanim by się na dobre zaczęła. Choć z drugiej strony Aurélie zdążyła już zauważyć, że dzięki miraculum jest nieco bardziej wytrzymała. Gdy podczas pierwszej walki ewakuowała ludzi, złoczyńcy udało się pchnąć ją na ziemię, mimo to nie poczuła tego tak, jakby poczuła upadek, nie będąc przemieniona. Do tego na stroju nie pojawiło się najmniejsze nawet zadrapanie. Więc może i gdyby spadła z trzeciego piętra, nic by się jej nie stało? Wolała jednak tego nie testować. Wykorzystała siłę rozpędu, jaką zyskała dzięki skokowi, i wylądowała na dachu budynku naprzeciwko. Stamtąd rozejrzała się po okolicy. Pomyślała, że nie mogą być za daleko, skoro Lucien był w stanie ją ostrzec. Chociaż też mogli odejść... W końcu zauważyła. Wśród gromady budynków na zachodzie wzniosła się chmura dymu. Pobiegła w tamtą stronę, nie tracąc czasu na schodzenie na ziemię. Przeskakiwała na kolejne dachy, czasami wspomagając się gumą. W takich momentach jak ten zastanawiała się, po co Flyy każe jej wykonywać te wszystkie mordercze treningi. To była kolejna rzecz, którą zauważyła — po przemianie stawała się szybsza i sprawniejsza. Skakanie po dachach nie sprawiało jej trudności, choć doskonale wiedziała, że nawet gdyby nie będąc Muchą jakoś zdołała się wdrapać na dach, to na pewno by nie umiała tak skakać. Pomyślała, że kiedyś będzie musiała porozmawiać o tym z kwami. Wcześniej nie miała okazji, ponieważ albo była zajęta szkołą, albo pomagała Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotu, albo jeszcze znajdowała się w otoczeniu ludzi, którym nie mogła zdradzić istnienia Flyy. W końcu dotarła na miejsce. Jej oczom ukazał się niesamowity widok: na ziemi pod nią roiło się od dziwnych stworów. Demolowały wszystko na swojej drodze. Dziewczyna, przyjrzawszy się im przez chwilę, westchnęła ze zdumieniem. Wszystkie te kreatury składały się ze słodyczy! Jednak były zupełnie różne — niektóre były małymi ludzikami z piernika, inne były większe oraz zbudowane z innych materiałów; Aurélie wydało się, że brązowy stwór przypominający wyjątkowo otyłą kobietę jest zrobiony z czekolady. — I jak tu znaleźć prawdziwego potwora... — westchnęła cicho. — Ja tam myślę, że prawdziwym potworem jest Władca Ciem — odezwał się jakiś głos za nią. — Aaa! — wrzasnęła Mucha, odwracając się w stronę głosu. Ujrzała tam wysokiego chłopaka w czarnym stroju i z maską tego samego koloru. Zielone oczy wpatrywały się w nią, a raczej w przestrzeń za nią. — Jestem aż taki straszny? — zapytał Czarny Kot. — Nie, oczywiście, że nie! — zaprzeczyła szybko Mucha. — Tylko mnie nieco, no, wystraszyłeś. Biedronka jeszcze nie przyszła? — zapytała po chwili. — Właściwie to już jest — odparł chłopak. — Walczy z ofiarami akumy. — Aha, a gdzie... Chwila. Powiedziałeś „ofiarami”? To Władca Ciem nie potrafi się już zadowolić jednym złoczyńcą? — No, niestety nie... W każdym razie, Biedronka chciała, żebym cię znalazł. Chciała, żebym ci przekazał, żebyś szukała ludzi na wschód stąd, bo w tamtą stronę zmierzają Cukiernicy. Dopilnuj, by jak najmniej ludzi zmieniło się w te stwory, a my ich powstrzymamy. — Okej, rozumiem. — Aurélie skinęła głową. — A jak wyglądają ci Cukiernicy? Żebym wiedziała, że to oni, jeśli ich spotkam. — W zasadzie są połączeniem tych stworów z ludźmi. Bez trudu ich rozpoznasz. — Dobra, w takim razie idę. Powodzenia tobie i Biedronce! — zawołała jeszcze, po czym pobiegła w kierunku, z którego przybyła. Biegnąc po dachach, patrzyła w obie strony, by szukać ludzi, którzy jeszcze nie padli ofiarą Cukierników. Jednak przez przynajmniej pięć minut próżno było ich szukać. Wszystko, co napotykała na drodze, to zniszczenia oraz słodyczowe kreatury. W końcu jednak udało się jej zobaczyć człowieka, który nie był przemieniony. Zeskoczyła z dachu i podbiegła bliżej niego. Z tej perspektywy mogła się mu lepiej przyjrzeć. Był to nastolatek, na oko nieco niższy od Czarnego Kota, jednak i tak sporo wyższy od niej. Brązowe włosy były uczesane, co jednak nie przeszkodziło kilku pasmom w odstawaniu.